Morse Code
Morse code is a method of communication that employs pulsing on-off tones, flashing lights, or rapid clicks in order to transmit information. It has been employed several times in the hope of decoding certain aspects of the game (both Pronunciation Book & Bear Stearns Bravo), with varying degrees of success, in what has been known as Morse Code theory. Jay's Findings Morse Code Theory was first applied in the 77 days fandom to silences at the end of the countdown videos, allegedly by a public google doc user named Jay__. This application, known consequently as Jay's Findings, posits that when the silences are edited together, the variations in background noise can be interpreted as Morse, and in this way reveal the following letters (known as Jay's Letters): N O G A G I K A X K Given the scrutiny was directed towards the video silnces, Jay's letters initially served as a precursor to the spectrogram. However, unlike the spectrogram, despite rigorous attempts & analyses, no one has been able to assign any real meaning to, or garner any tangible results from, these letters. When the spectrogram was discovered, they were soon deemed irrelevant and Morse Code Theory was considered discredited as a whole, becoming something of an in-joke to older fans for the rest of the countdown. Bravospam After 9/24, 213-444-0102, the line for the art exhibition hosted as a launch for Bear Stearns Bravo (Bravospam) closed, and began playing a snippet of Morse code instead. One interpretation of this snippet is: "....- ----. .-.-.- ----- ----. ..... --... --..-- ---.. .-.-.- ....- ...-- ..... ...-- .-" Translated, this would read: "49.0957,8.4353A"Morse code translator However, it has been contended that the tone (see sonogram), which some interpret as .-, and hence an "A", is too long to be interpreted as such, and so cannot be a valid part of the message. This is supported by the fact that the last tone change pitch, and sounds much like the tones left after or before one records a voicemail. If this is true, the message would instead be: ....- ----. .-.-.- ----- ----. ..... --... --..-- ---.. .-.-.- ....- ...-- ..... ...-- or 49.0957,8.4353 instead. Following the voicemail hypothesis, some fans have attempted to leave messages at the Bravospam number. However, this only prompts a message saying that the mailbox for that line, which is for a voice over IP phone in LAhttp://www.whitepages.com/phone/1-213-444-0102, is full. Intelligence Either way, if the Morse message is taken as map coordinates, these numbers point to a circular building on the Karlsruhe Institute of Technology's Northern campus49.0957,8.4353A, Google Maps./ The building is actually the Institute's Tritium LaboratoryReport on the Laboratory's status as of 2011, Karlsruhe Institute of Technology., and focuses its study on nuclear fusion. Speculation *Note that the Google Maps picture of the laboratory is a composite of two satellite image, with the intersection running directly through the lab, and the seasons clearly being different in the two images. The fact that the Morse points towards this particular image, thereforce, may be a reference to the following lines of dialogue by Terry Nanny from the TiMM promo video: "respect to [[Go.D.S.E.E.D.]'s fragmentary status] You know how trees lose their leaves in winter, right? ... Well those leaves regrow in the spring, and I fear the seasons may be changing". External Links * References Category:Research Category:Theories Category:Phone Numbers